Secure computational applications include applications used in banking, conditional access, and other areas where physical, operational, or financial security is of concern. One concern in secure computational applications is that hardware and software execute pre-defined functionality of such applications as the functionality is intended to be executed, and not in some other fashion. A change in the functionality may generate security holes that can be exploited by attackers and/or hackers.